


Undercover

by Effystar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: And why not throw some angsty pilint in, Author is Not Sorry, Back to highschool, Multi, My OFC is epic, Sorry Not Sorry, clint is a senior, crazy crossover, slow building STEREK, stiles is a klutz, stiles talks to girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystar/pseuds/Effystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and a junior agent go undercover at beacon hills high school</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd apologies for any mistakes

Clint had always been called baby face so he wasn't surprised when this mission brief came in, but he wasn't looking forward to moving and being stuck with a junior agent the entire time.

When Fury had handed over the mission he said 6 months minimum, 6 months he had to be a senior in high school...6 freaking months....he was not looking forward to that at all especially as he never really gelled with school as it was as he left in 6th grade.

When he had been told about his partner on the mission he felt a little uneasy, a 19 year old fresh out of training but she was top of her class and Phil approved,Which was all that really mattered to him.

3 hours the team had to sit down and learn their backstories before heading out to Beacon Hills California and starting there lives as brother and sister joining the high school, all because SHIELD got reports of unusual attacks on the residents of the quiet town.

Sitting in the oak filled meeting room Clint finally got to meet his "sister" the girl....no wait woman didn't even look a day over 16, which is clearly why she was picked. Her name was Stefanie and to be honest Clint thought she was way to happy to be going back to high school....then again it looked like she had just left.

They went over their cover stories, a brother and a sister that just moved into town after the death of their parents trying to start some new angsty form of life as all they had was each other. They were there to simply befriend people in there respected classes and find out as much as possible.

The door to the meeting room opened and Phil came in and settled next to Clint. "Okay team, here is everything you need for your new house and school in beacon hills, obviously you will be with out back up but you both have encrypted phones in the house if you need to contact headquarters" Phil sternly looked at them both "Clint your car is waiting for you at the airport, as you are the older you will be the main driver but don't worry Stef we are getting a car sent to the house"

"Thank you sir" Stef finally spoke up "and don't worry sir I will look after him" she warmly smiled at them both as Phil's hand dropped down to grasp Clint's thigh. 

Phil cleared his throat "you will be living here"he said as he opened the file to photos and a map, you will be next door to the Stilinski residence, John Stilinski is the sheriff of beacon hills so he's probably best kept an eye on" Phil looked at Clint "I think that wont be a problem for you"

"Of course sir" Clint said as he beamed a smile at the man.

"Are you both ready?" Phil finally asked

Stef looked over at Clint and smiled "I'm ready if you are? Lets go back to school" she laughed as Clint's brow furrowed and he let out a whine.

"Enjoy Beacon hills guys, and Stef get him back to me as soon as you can"Phil said as he smiled at the agent.

"Yes sir" she said as she mock saluted and smiled.

It was 10 pm by the time they made it to their flight at JFK, they were dressed down and in character, they got on the plane and Stef snuggled up to Clint and immediately used him as a pillow making him let out a slow sigh.

"Hey bro your cant get pissy with me" she smirked and she lifted her head off his shoulder.

"Maybe we are siblings that hate each other" he joked as he rested his head on top of hers. 

"Beacon hills here we come brother, time for a new start" she said as she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After the 5 hour flight left both the agents groggy they went into the luggage pick up and grabbed their bags and wandered towards the long stay lot where the car was for them to make the drive to the quiet town.

Their sleep drenched bodies began to wake up, Stef's even more so when she saw the sleek car sitting in its spot in the lot. "Oh god I hope you thank Uncle Phil massively for this sexy beast" she said winking at Clint as she ran her hands over the ruby red paint on the challenger.

" Don't call him uncle Phil!" he shuddered as he popped the trunk placing their luggage inside. "Its weird, remember I may be from Iowa but we frown upon incest" he joked as he started the car, enjoying the engine purring to life.

Stef plopped into the passenger seat fiddling with everything and ignoring Clint's glares. "You are really embracing the 16 year old bratty sister act aren't you?" Clint finally asked as she changed the radio station again.

She shrugged "I'm a dedicated performer" she smiled "so who's Lola?" She asked as she watched Clint stiffen.

"Wh....what...why?...." He responded as he tried to figure out why she asked.

"It says here 'enjoy your own Lola' and then there is some mushy crud and a shield logo" she laughed "and I thought a level 7 agent would be more subtle" she chuckled.

Clint quickly snapped the note from her hand while keeping his eyes on the road, "Lola is his car...his pride and joy"

Stef let out a squeak "his pride and joy aren't your arms? He needs an eye test" she joked again.

Clint let out a sigh "how about you get some sleep while I drive? Give your brother some peace huh? Cuz I know once were in beacon hills you won't give me that" he smiled at her letting her know he was joking.

"Aye aye sir" she joked "just stay focused on the drive and not uncle Phil's private parts please I'd like to go back to New York alive" she laughed as Clint punched her giving her a dead arm.

 

By the time they made it to Beacon hills it was 8am and the hustle and bustle of the small town was beginning, it was a lot less hectic than the morning rush in New York but it was homely. Clint pulled the car into the drive of their new home and cleared his throat trying to stir the sleeping agent next to him.

"5 more minutes dad and then I'll drive I promise" she muttered as she snuggled closer to the jacket pressed on the window.

Clint leant over to punch her lightly in the arm "firstly don't call me dad and secondly we are here sleepy head, and since I drove you get to unpack the house HA!" Clint stated as he got out the car and walked towards the house.

Stef got out the car and stretched feeling her back gently popping and she looked around the quiet town taking in her surroundings, popping the trunk she grabbed the bags and headed to the door, when the hair on the back of her neck prickled she knew she was being watched.

\----------------------------------

When stiles looked at the clock on the corner of his screen as saw it read 7:45am he groaned yet after sleepless night that's to his ADHD his mind was running away with its self again before he heard the failure noise of a V8 engine, rushing to his window expecting to see the black camero his ears must of deceived him as there was no sign of Derek.

His eyes finally caught the sight of the bright red challenger in his neighbours drive and the arms on the man that got out from behind the drivers wheel. Next thing he knew he was calling Scott.

"Hey what's up? You still coming to pick me up?" Scott asked as he picked up.

"I think god hates me!" Stiles responded 

"Ugh if this is another my life sucks rants can we do it on the way to school I don't want to be late?"

"God keeps placing these beautiful men and women around me and then not allowing me to have them.....Scott this ones arms are....."

"Stiles I don't need to hear your wet dream, I'm guessing your new neighbours moved in then?"

"Yes and I am impressed" stiles joked "don't worry I'm still coming to get you bro let me just change" he said as he hung up the call. 

Stiles had always known he was bisexual but it took him a while to tell his best friend, but when he finally mustered up all the courage to do it when they were 11 Scott simply responded with I know and got back to the video game they were playing. Scott never made an issue of it and was more than happy with dealing with the woes of Stilinski life.

Stiles smiled as he threw on new clothes grabbing his backpack and heading for the door, his dad had already left for the station so he grabbed some snacks and ran towards his jeep, tripping over the newspaper on the doorstep an grumbling to himself. Throwing the car door open and heading to Scott's.

\------------------------------------

Clint was hoping to at least get some sleep but he knew that plan was foiled when he remembered that he had to actually go to school! He even hated how that sounded in his head. He heard a light tap on his door and muttered into his pillow a "come in" 

"As much as I want to join you on this lets not go to school thing, it is our first day, probably not the best idea." Stef smiled leaning in his bedroom doorway as he groaned some sort of a response and rolled to get out of the bed.

"Plus uuuuuncccclllleeee Phil still hasn't given me my car so you have to drive me in Lola's cousin" she flashed a smiled as she ducked a flying pillow "that was unnecessary grumpy pants, and to think I brought you coffee" she yelled as she ran to her room to get somewhat ready for her first day of sophmore year...again.

At 8:15 Clint grumbled a "ready?" At her from the doorway looking exhausted and she could tell he was hoping that they didn't have to stay all day at school.

"Let's go bro"she smiled as he grasped his shoulder practically dragging him to the car.

When they pulled up outside beacon hills high school they both looked somber and they really didn't feel ready for this.

"Okay so we will go get our schedules and then I'll text you at lunch to meet up with you, now remember if for some reason you do need me I will be there as a good brother should" Clint said as he opened the car door to get out.

After locking up The car they headed over to the main office to get there schedules.

The school office smelled like old paper and old ladies, like a typical older brother Clint did all the talking as the lady behind the counter made them full out various documents before handing them there new schedule and a map explaining the schools layout when suddenly,

"STILINSKI STOP HOVERING IN THE HALLWAY AND GET TO CLASS" the woman seemed to scream over Clint as he turned around to see the boy flail in shock. "Actually Stilinski get in here I have a job for you".

The boy turned on his heel and stumbled into the office "damn lady make up your mind, am I in trouble or not?" He joked as he ran his hand through his buzzcut.

She just cleared her throat and responded "Stiles where are you meant to be?"

He dropped his eyes down to the floor "Mr.Harris' class Ms.June"

"Oh good now I won't call your father to tell him you were late again if you escort our new student there with you" she smiled at Stef who was playing the withdrawn teen well practically hiding behind Clint's bicep. 

Clint turned to Stef and started whispering to her "if you need anything text me okay, and hey why not make friends" he winked at we as she picked up her schedule and followed the other boy out of the office.

"Thank you ma'am"Clint said as he gathered his own paperwork and heads to his class.


	3. Chapter 3

The first half of the day was pretty boring, Clint saw it as an opportunity to practice sleeping with his eyes open at the back of his classes, not like he actually needed to graduate. By the second class he walked into he got used to all the eyes on him, he had seemed to forgotten that for a senior he was pretty buff, and clearly the high school girls didn't seem to mind that.

When he walked into Finstocks economics class the first thing he heard from the teachers class was "Jesus Christ man, please tell me you are going to try out for some sort of sport! " Clint's face scrunched at the idea but thought it would be best to "fit in".

"I suppose it depends on what sports you guys play here sir" Clint responded getting a few giggles from the class for his sir remark.

"Lacrosse and track are the major players, not sure we're you came from but we aren't a football school" he looked down at the class roster "Barton is it?"

"That's me" Clint responded, partially glad that because he wasn't compromised they could use his real name, then again he was still finding it weird that there was a female Barton running around the school to.

" lacrosse practice is today after school, I expect you to at least stop by and see what it's all about, we could use your arms" Finstock finally spat out and then turned his attention back on the class.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stefanie had decided when she was given this job to really put her all into it, she knew she was given a huge opportunity here and she got to work with one of the best. By the time the flailing bag of bones called Stiles had helped her get to her first class she practically knew everything about beacon hills high school, including where to sit at lunch and that Lacrosse was the school sport here. She had honestly expected that to be her only meeting with the boy but when the bell rang signalling the end of Harris' class he was waiting outside for her.

"Hey, what's your next class?" Stiles asked rocking back and forth on his heels

"Uh maths.." Stef replied keeping both her eyes trained on the fidgeting boy 

"Cool...uh me too..." Stiles smiled

Suddenly stiles was tackled from behind by another boy with messy dark brown hair, who began play fighting with him.

"Stilesssss how did you manage to be late when we both arrived at the same time?" The boy asked paying no attention to Stef.

"We'll Scotty I had to show our new student to the hell hole that is Mr. Harris' class and now we can all head to math" he said as he plastered a cheesy smile on his face "oh yea Scott meet Stef...Stef..Scott, okay now your best friends lets go!!!"

"Oh hey" Scott held out his hand "welcome to beacon hills" 

"Thanks, as much as you guys seem to love the hallway any chance we can actually go to class, I know it's only my first day and all but I don't want to already get known as a stillnski" Stef said as she winked at stiles.

Stiles grabbed Scott's hand on his shoulder as his mouth dropped open "I resent that!" Scott just couldn't help laughing.

"Oh you are so going to fit in here"Scott said as he walked towards there next class. 

By the time lunch had rolled around stef's lack of sleep had begun to catch up to her, after getting food she grabbed her phone a texted Clint.

"Can we just sleep during lunch, I mean if I'm tired I can't even imagine how you feel-S"

"Meet me on the lacrosse field and we can at least nap-C"

Stef grabbed her sandwich and drink and headed towards the lacrosse field but before she made it there she was caught by the arm by Stiles.

"Hey where are you goin? Did you wanna eat lunch with us? We may not be the coolest kids but its better than being alone" he said as he nervously ran his hand through his buzz cut.

"Oh! I would but I'm going to meet my brother, we really haven't slept yet since our drive and we were gunna go nap on the lacrosse field" she said as she let out a uncomfortable chuckle "uh I mean your more than welcome to join, but Clint may be a little grumpy"

Stiles ruffled his hair again, making Stef document that as his nervous tell "oh....no....dude that's cool.....go...sleep" he smiled " I gotta keep Scott and Jackson in line anyway, I'll stop by the field at the end of lunch to wake you up" he turned away as Scott called his name.

By the time Stef finally made it to the lacrosse field Clint had sprawled out on the grass and from the looks of it was happily asleep, well at least to the untrained eye. Stef knew better, snipers never really sleep easily especially in the open like this.

"Hey" she said as she walked towards him so not to spook him, even thought this is pretty much impossible.

"Mhmm" was his only response from behind the sunglasses on his face, she took that as a sign that she could join him, she laid down next to him and he put out his arm for her to use as a pillow which made her smile.

For everything she knew about the agent, the tragic backstory, his brothers betrayal and then joining SHIELD and finding Phil she knew that no matter what he always went out of his way to help the people he was with even putting his life before others. She really felt that true now as even thought he was beyond exhausted he still wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

She managed to drift away and catch up on some more sleep before she was being rudely awoken by the archer.

"Come on lunch is over" he said 

"Ugh" Stef pushed the palm of her hand into her eyes "I think sleeping made it worse!"

Clint smiled "guess your training didn't include sleep deprivation?"

She punched him in the arm "not everyone is a frikkin superhero!" She watched as his eyes drifted towards the school and he began laughing, making her follow his eye line, seeing Stiles casually tripping over his own feet and onto the grass and smiling up at them both. Clint just shook his head at the clumsy boy muttering to Stef.

"You had to make friends with the school loser, why kill the Barton name reputation so quickly"

"Hey guys"stiles said

Stef just sighed as she shoved Clint as he smiled

"Oh yea Stef I'm going to lacrosse practice tonight can you get home on your own?" He slipped out casually.

"Haha very funny Clint, hand over Lola's' keys and ill make my way home" she held her hand out expecting keys.

"Oh sweet sister you are so barking up the wrong tree nobody touches Lola, hey why not get stillnski to drive you home?" He said smirking at the boy.

Stiles just looked at the arguing pair, "uh as much as I would like to help a dame in distress, I will be a practice with you..." He spoke up

"A dame? do I look like Marylin Monroe?" Se asked

"Woah woah wait you...mr fidgety skinny pants is on the lacrosse team? No wonder coach is making me join...Jesus!" Clint laughed at the boy and headed off to class.

"Fidgety skinny pants? Interesting nickname" stiles said as he grasped on to his backpack strap

Stef let out a sigh "ignore him, he's just in a mood because he misses home and hasn't really slept" she placed her arm around Stiles "lets go Mr.Stilinski" she smiled heading to class.

 

By the time school ended Stef had accepted the fact that she was gunna have to sit through Lacrosse practice or walk home, even after the rather rude texts she sent to Clint. She threw the books she didn't need in her locker and headed over to the field.


	4. Chapter 4

Lacrosse practice was as mind numbing as she thought watching the boys run back and forth and the coach screaming at them over and over again, she settled at the base of a tree in the far corner closest to the parking lot, subtly trying to keep her eyes on everything while she began reading to pass the time, when she heard that annoying whistle again and the coaches voice ring out.

"All right that's it! Greenberg! McCall! Sprints….Now" the coach pointed towards the corner of the pitch to make them run in that direction and then turned his attention back to the team failing to make any goals "If you guys could actually try and win I wouldn't have to force newbies to play you! Barton ready to show them you can do better?'

Clint stood up from where he was sitting on the metal bench where he had been working out the game in his head, Imagining it to be just like his trusty bow and arrow, all about trajectories and knowing your resistance. "Sure coach but you see I don't have any gear" he said making his voice sound as uninterested as possible, to be honest he just wanted to go home and actually get some proper sleep.

"BlILINSKI give him a lacrosse stick and your helmet" Coach yelled making Stiles jump

"Coach! you just sent two players off usually that means sending two in" Stiles complained throwing his hands up as he talked almost like he was trying to get his point across.

Clint walked over to the complaining boy grabbing a stick and a ball spinning it around getting used to the weight of the stick and judging the distance between where he was standing and the goal, taking in a deep breath and without even looking managed to make a goal, with a smirk on his face 

"How was that coach" he said as he handed the stick back to Stiles "and as much as I want to stay and chat I gotta get my sister home" he said as he smiled over at Stef who just rolled her eyes at his cockiness as she mouthed 'Show off' at him.

Stiles' mouth was still stuck open from the amazing shot he just witnessed "how….how…" he threw his arms back up and his mind couldn't seem to create a sentence, then it dawned on him, was he standing next to yet another freaking werewolf or some sort of supernatural being! There is no way that a normal person could make that shot, I mean it would explain the guys muscles, finally his mouth caught up with his brain "What are you man?" his eye swept over the masses of muscle on the guys arms.

Clint cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at Stiles trying to figure out if the kid was actually eye fucking him "Last time I checked kid I was human who just happened to be lucky and clearly a good shot" he shrugged at the kid and grabbed his back pack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Barton! your on the team! I expect you at the next practice or I will flunk you out of your ENTIRE senior year" Coach yelled over to Clint as he walked away and began blowing his whistle and yelling at the team.

"Got it coach" he said as he walked towards the tree that Stef had perched at watching her already pack up her book bag "Please lets go, I just want to sleep" he wined as he placed his sunglasses back on his face " Plus I'm really not in the mood to be eye fucked by your loser friend" he said as he pointed back to Stiles. 

By the time both of the Barton's had left the lacrosse field and coach had called the end of practice as they were all 'Worthless Lacrosse players" Stiles was trying to figure out what he had just seen how could that guy be that good it had to be supernatural, for once he was glad he didn't have to play he was able to keep his phone on him while at practice so he slipped his phone out of his Lacrosse shorts and sent a text to Derek:

Stiles 16:40:06  
Something fishy just happened at practice, need to talk to you, meet at my house at 5?

Derek: 16:42:00  
Stiles you do realize I'm the Alpha right and I have better things to do than deal with your teenage angst? Talk to scott about your odor problems…

Stiles 16:42:05  
Very funny Sourwolf! this is serious pack problem, unless your an alpha that doesn't care about your betas?

Derek: 16:43:00  
Fine! 5pm you better be there.

Stiles sighed as he followed the team headed to the locker room, he found Scott in the group and pulled him to the side to talk to him.

"Scott do the new kids smell like wolves? like you can smell them out right? or are you not that good yet? what if its not wolves? could you smell that?wait maybe I need Derek to sniff them out! thats it!" he began flailing around as his brain tried to get out all the questions he wanted to ask, but they ended coming out all in one lump.

"Stiles….Calm down what are you going on about now? why would the new kids smell like wolf? did i miss something?" scott said as he headed into the locker room to shower and head home.

Stiles' mind was running a mile a minute, he was trying to figure out everything as quickly as he could "Bro I can't give you a ride home I have a meeting with Derek in like 5 mins, shit, fuck" he began shoving his stuff in his bag and throwing his gear in his locker "I'm gunna be freaking late, Scott if you don't hear from me my throat has been ripped out by your grumpy Alpha" he whispered to his friend before tripping over a bench as he headed for the door and practically running to his jeep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Clint and Stef made it to the car he threw the keys at her "your turn to drive, but so help me god if you do anything to Lola, Phil Coulson will make your life a living hell"

Stef let out a laugh "and he wouldn't do anything for the act you just did on the Lacrosse field, I don't think that we are supposed to draw that much attention to ourselves" she said as she unlocked the car watching him slink into the passenger seat.

"Can we talk about this when I have actually slept on a real bed, plus don't you think after the years I have been with S.H.I.E.L.D that Phil isn't already used to my shit" he chuckled as he pushed his chair back and got settled listening to the engine start up and Stef move the car into motion.

"Clint" Stef whispered over at the sleeping archer "we are home and if you don't get your butt into your room to sleep in your real bed I know that I won't hear the last of it" she got out of the car closing the door loud enough to annoy the archer.

Clint stretched and practically jumped at the idea of getting a good nights sleep, slinking up behind Stef as she opened the front door pushing past her and grumbling a good night to her as he closed the door to his room and landing face first on his bed, grabbing the Captain America plush Phil had given him when he left snuggling up to it and falling asleep inhaling the scent of his lover.

After locking up the car Stef got down to actually doing her homework at the breakfast bar when her phone went off:

Stiles: 17:25:00  
How good are you at chem?

she frowned as she responded

Stef 17:25:15  
Hello to you too Mr.Stilinksi, I'm average, need some assistance?

The minute she hit send she cringed at the way she worded the text, she smacked her head against the breakfast bar only raising it when she felt her phone go off again

Stiles: 17:30:00  
please, I'm really struggling here

She sighed as she grabbed her books and wrote a note for her sleeping brother

Steff 17:31:00  
on my way over 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'See sourwolf she's on her way over" Stiles showed Derek his phone "and then you can do your wolfie thing and tell me if there is something strange about her"

Derek just sighed at the boy as he sat down on the bed his nose taking in the scent that was all around him and it was making his wolf go crazy, he was only here because he wanted to make sure the boy was safe this was his new neighbor someone that close to him could easily attack and after spending all the time with the annoying fidget he was beginning to warm to the boy…not that he would ever actually tell him that.

"Fine Stiles" he huffed out as he heard the boys heart skip a beat from him saying his name "there better be something going on, and how are you going to explain a 23 year old hanging out in your room?" he asked as he looked at the boy as he chewed on his pen.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Derek watched as the boy practically fell out of his desk chair rushing to get to the door before the Sheriff "Dad don't worry I got it" he rushed over "Its my new study partner for chem"

the sheriff sighed "Door open Stiles...boy or girl, I know what teenagers get up to on there so called 'study sessions"

Stiles let out a groan as he opened the door to Stef who was looking confused at the noise. "Stiles…is everything okay?" she cocked her head to the side with he question, making stiles internally laugh at the brother/sister trait.

"ugh yes just remembering how much it sucks to be the sheriffs son" he moaned as he invited her in "come on lets get this Chem homework done" he smiled as he practically jumped up the stairs towards his room and opening the door and ushering her inside before his dad could 'accidentally' meet her.

she jumped as she walked in and noticed the man lounging on the bed reading from a book, she let her eyes roam over the mans body taking in the muscles that were hidden beneath the tight black v neck he was wearing, he was extremely fit and from what she could see his muscle mass was on par with Clint. "uh hi" she let out uncomfortably looking over at Stiles, her eyes asking everything she wanted to say wordlessly.

"oh yea right meet my cousin" he finally said running his hand over his buzz cut allowing her to realize that he was lying about that, his tell giving him away immediately.

"uh okay sure" she put her bag on the floor and grabbed her chemistry book and notepad "so homework?" she looked at stiles as she settled on the floor and opened up the book and watched him join her, his eyes kept sweeping over to his 'cousin'.

"Oh yea right…I keep getting stuck on this one here" he said as he pointed over to the offending question and running his hand through his hair knowing his nervousness was starting to show.

Derek stood up and walked to the window and opened it making both the teens watch him intently, he turned his head "Stiles your a fucking idiot" he said as he jumped down from the window, the move making Stef gasp and Stiles roll his eyes.

"nice cousin you got there Stilinski" Stef said as she bumped shoulders with the kid and went back to explaining the problem he was having trouble with.

"yea he's a bit of a sour one" he said, the comment making the edge of his lips quirk up into a smile and his heartbeat beat a little faster.

Derek hit the ground and paused as he heard the heartbeat, sighing knowing that there must be more to the friendship going on in that bedroom and he was simply called on to make sure she was safe before Stiles created yet another Lydia complex about the new girl.

He shoved his hands into his leather jacket and pulled out the keys to his car that he had parked around the corner and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorry this took so long!!! my parents have been visiting and then the internet died! but i hope you enjoy this chapter!

After both of them battling through the chemistry homework they were given, the Sheriff finally made an appearance at the bedroom door, with a small knock to signal his presence he cleared his throat to speak.

John was standing there dressed in his brown sheriff shirt pressed perfectly and his hand resting back on his gun holster. "Son i have to go into work" he said as his eyes dropped on Stef who was currently laid out on his son's bed. "I'm hoping i don't have to say behave" he smirked nodding at his son as he watched the boys face turn a light shade of pink.

"Hello Mr.Stilinski i'm stefanie, your new neighbor" Stef said as she sat up on the bed " I'm just helping your son with his Chemistry homework" she smiled at over at the sheriff.

"Thank you for the help Stefanie, sometimes i think he may need all he can get" he joked as he tapped his fist on the wall and headed away from the door and to his cruiser in the drive.

Stiles let out a groan and smacked his head on the book below him "could my father be any more awkward, you think he had never seen a girl in my room before" he muttered.

Stef faked a hurt noise "Mr.Stilinski you player, no wonder your father wants you to get help with all these ladies you keep bringing home" she joked laying back down on his bed, "makes me sick to think how many ladies have laid here" she continued jokingly laying out on the bed like a starfish.

Stiles looked over at the girl on his bed, his face reddening at where his mind was taking him watching her spread out, eyeing her breasts in her tank top as she pushed his pillows on the floor giggling. HIs mind was suddenly drawn back into the room when her phone went off loudly and she jumped up grabbing her phone from her bag, managing to get a hello out through her giggles.

Stiles watched the smile practically drain off her face as she took in what was being said to her, stiles tried to listen to what was being said and he partially wished that Derek had stuck around to tell him what was going on, as she kept saying short responses to who ever was on the phone and began packing away her bags.

"okay i will be home in a second Clint, i won't, okay" she finally said hanging up the phone and throwing it in her bag, rubbing her hand over her neck "I uh I have to go Stiles, see you tomorrow" she let a small smile drift across her face as she threw her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"uh is everything okay? i know it may not be my place to ask but…yea" he said as he followed her to the door

she just weakly smiled at him "see you tomorrow stiles" she said as she lightly kissed him on the cheek and left, which made the boy flush again as he watched her walk towards her house and he slowly closed and latched the front door, grabbing his phone and calling Scott.

"Stiles this better not be a my-life-sucks phone call because i am sooooo behind on my homework its not even funny and i have Derek breathing down my neck for training and pack bullshit and don't even get me started on the lack of Alison in my life" he groaned as he finally took a breath

"well hello to you too scotty boy, sounds like someone needs to sleep or to just admit the fact that he should be getting tutored" Stiles laughed " and hey why can't i call my best bud and complain about the extreme lack of sexy time i get and the fact that i just had a hot girl rolling around in my sheets until her overly muscly brother cock blocked…. its bad enough that i have to live next door to them both" he took in a deep breath waiting for scott to either complain or hang up.

"Stilllllessssss are you freaking serious, right i am copying your home work in Harris' class tomorrow, that is your punishment for always complaining about the hot people that seem to be in your world….and wait why was she rolling around in your sheets? did you get some sort of action?" he seemed shocked 

"Ugh no i wish my wondrous father decided to do his parental part and ruin my life and then her brother called and it was like the snow queen had come to dinner and she left" he rubbed his hand through his hair "and when do you not copy my work scott?" he laughed as they settled into there usual banter.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time stef made it through the front door she was preparing for the worst, Clint didn't sound happy and had practically demanded her back to the house, which legitimately made her feel like the teenager she was pretending to be. When she walked in the door she heard talking from the front room which helped her relax a little bit as it wasn't yelling. 

"Clint?" she yelled out as she dropped her bag by the door and headed towards the noise, coming into the room she saw Clint casually laid out on the sofa and the back of another man, the black hair that adorned his head seemed to be wildly sticking up in every direction and he was wearing a crisp dress shirt that was rolled at the elbows showing off two silver bracelets that adorned his wrists and he seemed to be joking Clint, his voice seemed familiar but she couldn't seem to place it, she smiled at the archer as he looked up and introduced her to the man in question.

"Stef i called you because i know how much you wanted to meet this guy" he said as he rolled his eyes "Meet the one and only man who doesn't understand the words 'Undercover'…Mr. Tony Stark" he said as he smiled watching Stef slowly edged around to take in the face of Tony Stark.

"uh I uh" Stef struggled to make a sentence 

"Its okay i know my genius makes people forget languages" tony said

"Nice to meet you Mr.Stark" she finally got out as she shoved her hand out towards the man

"Ohhh Barton she was trained by Agent wasn't she….so formal" he joked as he took her hand, firmly shaking "Speaking of Agent aren't you missing him yet?" he said as he waggled his hand over to the archer "I don't know how you guys spend so much time alone! doesn't it give you major blue balls? or do you have a plan for him to sneak in your window so you can have some freaky teenage like sex" he turned to Stef "I hope that you have some ear plugs for that night" he joked.

Stef just nervously cleared her throat "Mr. Stark is there a reason for your visit?" She enquired.

"oh my god she is sooooooo the agents twin but with boobs….omg are you guys related…..Oh my god your his little sister aren't you" he said as he shuddered.

"I….uh….wait…what" Stef managed to stumble out as she watched clint laugh so hard he fell off the couch

"Stark she is not related to Phil, but she's a recruit that you haven't tainted…yet" he said while he wiped his eye and stood back up, and stef looked over the two confused.

"now Agents twin, i am here because i was explaining to legolas that i have installed J.A.R.V.I.S into your house and i know how much you missed him" he smirked

"Mr.Stark i think that kinda goes against the point of a undercover op when a) you have a billionaire sitting on your couch and b) a Artificial intelligence installed in your house when you are supposed to be two teenagers" she said looking at Clint hoping that he would agree.

"Agent i will not impead this operation at all, you can only use me when the house is free of other people, and any rules that you want to put in place i am more than happy to follow" J.A.R.V.I.S spoke up 

Tony made sure to sarcastically point at the ceiling "seeeee incase you forgot i am a genius" Clint just rolled his eyes and gets up and heads to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water "Tony you are fucking crazy" he said as he sat back down lounging back on the sofa.

"Sir you seem to have someone arriving at the front door" J.A.R.V.I.S spoke up making stef jump up and fuss around the room like she was trying to figure out how to hide the billionaire sitting on the couch.

"woah speedy you need to calm down, that person doesn't have to come in you know" Tony said as he threw his hands up watching her go towards the front door when there was another knock and she looked over at Clint who just shrugged as she began to open the door.

She slowly opened the door to reveal Stiles' cousin standing there his tight V-neck was now covered by a black leather jacket and his glare felt like it was burning into stef's skin.

"Uh hi?" she finally managed to squeak out "Stiles isn't here"

"I know" he replied his voice gravely and deep "but something is off about you and i want you to stay away from him"

Stef couldn't help but laugh "I'm sorry some thing is off about me? i think Stiles can make his own decisions"

Derek stepped forward going grabbing Stef by the throat making her tense up,making jump Clint off the couch and hastily walk towards his sister "What the fuck do you think your doing?" he asked as he watched Derek his hand flinching to his sidearm that wasn't there "who is this guy?"

Stef felt the man's nails dig into her throat "Uh this is Stiles' Cousin" she managed to get out 

"Well i think he has the wrong house and i think you better let go of her before I have to make you" he said as he glared at man in the doorway watching his hand tighten on her neck slightly before finally letting go and pushing her back into the house "Goodbye" he said as he slammed the door "you okay?" he looked at Stef as a trickle of blood ran down her neck and she nodded slightly, sighing "freaking humans" he mumbled as he turned back to the lounge practically jumping on the couch and re-starting the conversation with Tony.

Stef was still standing at the doorway slightly confused and feeling a little light headed, she grabbed her phone sending a text to Stiles to try and figure out what just happened

Stef:20:00:01  
So your 'Cousin" just threatened me, look if you don't want me to hang out with you just say and its fine,

Stiles:20:05:00  
What?!? What are you talking about? when?

By the time stef was starting her response her phone rang and the Stilinski face that Stiles had programed into her phone.

"Look its pretty obvious that guy isn't your Cousin, if he's your boyfriend you can tell him I'm sorry if he thought i was moving in on his territory" she said as she picked up the phone, hearing Stiles sputter as she spoke

"my…what…boy…wait…no…he….what….I…." he tried to make his brain function and he gave up and let out a sigh. "Are you okay?" he finally managed to get out

"Stiles…." she spoke up as she walked towards her bathroom to look at the damage and clean up the blood "I have to go" she said as she hung up on him realizing something wasn't right as she yelled out Clint & Tony's name as she dropped to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is an idiot, Stiles is worried and Clint is angry  
> \----------------------------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the delay!!

The noise of a body hitting the floor is something that can't really be explained, after hearing Stef call out Clint and Tony started to move to the noise and rushed more at the sound of her body falling in a crumpled mess.

‘Stef?’ Clint tapped her cheek trying to rouse her before looking up at Tony ‘She didn't lose that much blood….I don’t understand’

Tony frowned before asking Jarvis to do a full body scan ‘Certainly Sir’ a laser runs over the passed over the passed out body of the agent. ‘How can someone's fingers leave those marks’ Tony hums looking at the cuts to her neck.

Jarvis pings an email over to Tony with the results of the body scan making him hum as he looks it over, making Clint look up ‘Is that a bad hum or a good hum?’

‘Well hawk-brain her body seems fine, maybe it was from that guys grip on her throat? Cut off her oxygen supply?’ He turned back to the phone as the agents phone buzzed at her side the face of the next door neighbour pop up, and the phone kept going pinging with texts. ‘Maybe talk to the kid?’

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles paced his room trying to get back through to Stef, he chewed at his thumb nail hoping for her to pick up and just say that she was messing around. Why the heck did Derek go there and why did she think that they were dating! After what felt like his 100th call to her phone he gave up with a huff.

‘What the hell is going on’ he looked at his phone moving to call Derek

‘What do you want Stiles’ he huffs as he picks up clearly doing something and not in the mood to talk to an annoying teenager.

‘What the hell did you do?! Why did I get a call from my neighbour saying that we were dating and now she won't pick up!! She was tutoring me Derek! You said she wasn't a wolf...what the fuck’

Derek growls down the phone ‘I'm protecting the pack’ Stiles laughs at the pointless comment

‘How the heck is threatening my neighbour protecting the pack? You said she wasn't a wolf so why are you being all sour over this!’ Derek huffs at the sour comment

‘I Don’t trust her around the pack. Simple. I'm the Alpha. Stay away from her’ with that he slams the phone down growling, making Stiles’ heart go crazy, now he's torn between listening to Derek which he never does and steering clear of the Barton's or ignoring him and going to check on her. With a sigh he moves to the window looking out to the neighbouring house frowning as he watches Clint and a random man with a hood up carry something out to the car. He instinctively rushes outside to help, stopping only when he realises that the something is actually someone….it's her.

Wha….What happened’ He blurts out behind Clint, who seemed to know the man was behind him.

‘Your adorable cousin did this’ the muscled man snaps out as the hooded figure moves into the car and out of Stiles’ sight behind the Tint on the truck.

‘My...my co…’ he pauses realising they are talking about Derek ‘but….i mean is she going to be okay? Do...Do you know the way to the Hospital?’ He blabbers on so long pacing that he doesn't realise Clint slamming the door in his face before driving off.


End file.
